Partners In Crime
by Lady-Dulcinea
Summary: Belle Gold and Henry Swan become partners in crime to keep a secret. Light and Fluffy. Rumbelle in later chapters
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **Takes place a few weeks after the finale. Magic is present in Storybrooke, but no one has made the first move towards war on Regina. She is holed up in an unknown location and life goes on as "normal" for the time being. Names are a tricky thing. I will probably give Gold a first name, but Belle will probably refer to him as Rumpelstiltskin and the others as Mr. Gold. I imagine they may not be married, but he would prefer everyone to believe they are (hence "Mrs. Gold") and Belle does not mind…one of those protection things, ya' know? I don't imagine everyone is friendly, but I would imagine that Belle wants to be a part of the town. I have a rough outline of where this is going. Enjoy.

_Squeak_

Belle raised her head from the circulation desk and tilted it toward the sound. She tested her chair, certain that when she heard the small sound this time it was not coming from the old stool she sat on.

_Squeak_

Standing from where she was transferring Storybrooke Library's ancient card catalogue into the new electronic computer database, the brunette beauty took a few steps around the counter to listen more closely. She almost expected to see Grace Hatter crouching beyond her vision, trying out a new practical joke. The girl was precocious, but thankfully (unlike her father) harmless. Belle smiled at the idea of being the target of Grace's imagination and popped around the circulation desk with an "Aha!"

No one.

_Squeak_

Belle straightened her skirt and furrowed her brow in concentration to locate where the tiny noise was coming from. She didn't remember seeing anyone enter the library, though she would not be surprised had she missed someone coming in. Every evening she happily told Rumpelstiltskin of the growing number of patrons to the newly reopened building. She smiled to herself as she passed the two community rooms, thinking of the variety of classes the library would soon be offering and how much more the once shuttered space could offer to the recently awakened residents of Storybrooke. Yes, as the self-appointed Executive Director of Storybrooke's library she most definitely would be a contributing member to their town. If nothing else, it made her feel better about her contribution (however superfluous) to the household funds of the salmon colored house on Dogwood Avenue.

_Squeak_

Brought back to her purpose, Belle began to track the sound back into the adult non-fiction section. The young woman was naturally apprehensive of heading to the back of the library alone, but her curiosity got the better of her and she found herself standing near the 630's. She was still learning the new cataloging system in this new world, but her mind brought up the word _Agriculture_.

_Squeak_

It was definitely louder this time as she turned the corner of the bookshelf and saw….young Henry Mills…or was it Swan now? She had never known him as The Queen's son, but he was still sometimes referred to as Mills, though he lived with Emma. Names in this world were so confusing. Putting her train of thought on nameology aside for the moment, Belle observed Henry quietly as he sat on the floor with his backpack circled by his crossed legs utterly engrossed in whatever he had pulled from the shelf. The sight warmed a fellow reader's heart. Belle definitely had become fond of the boy as he was in the library almost every day. It seemed since the spell had broken, his studious mind was yearning for more and more information to soak up. She also suspected he might have a small crush, and Rumpelstiltskin was almost gleeful to tease her about it.

_Squeak_

Belle was once again dragged from her thoughts by the mewl that was most definitely coming from Henry's direction. She tilted her head in curiosity.

"Henry?"

She spoke softly, but the boy practically leapt in the air, dropping his book and knocking over his backpack in the process.

"Mrs. Gold!" he stammered, the guilt practically radiating from his fingertips.

_Squeak, Squeak, Squeak…._

Belle looked at his bag pointedly and Henry sighed, knowing he was not going to get away with…whatever he was trying to get away with. Unzipping the backpack, Henry reached in and pulled out the smallest creature the surprised librarian had ever imagined had crossed the threshold into the building; a small grey and white kitten, no bigger than Henry's palm. The squeaking definitely registered as mewling, now. Looking at the book by Henry's feet, Belle read the cover: ASPCA Complete Cat Care Manual by Dr. Andrew Etney.


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh, the poor dear!" Belle gushed as she moved closer to the bedraggled kitten in Henry's hand. By the looks of its matted fur and wobbly stance, this creature had been pulled from a dreadful situation and quite recently.

"Found him in a storm drain on the way home from school," Henry noted. "I had to pry open the cover and Grace lowered me in by my feet to rescue him. We couldn't find his mama and then Grace's dad was there to get her and I had to do something before-"

Belle cut the boy off as his story turned to babbling. "How very sad for the little thing," She offered. "I don't mind walking with you to the shelter if you want."

Pulling the kitten to his chest protectively, Henry looked slightly dismayed. "I want to keep him, Mrs. Gold," Henry informed her. "That's what the book's for," He gestured to the discarded tome on the floor. His small charge made a terrible mewling sound and Henry tucked the tiny kitten even closer to the warmth of his body.

Making an "ah" face of understanding, Belle flashed a smile at the kind-hearted boy and knelt down to pick up the cat care manual. She tucked it under her arm and picked up Henry's backpack by the strap as she headed back toward the circulation desk. "Let's get you checked out then, so you can make it home as quick as possible. It sounds as if someone wants to eat." Smiling again at Henry and his new friend, Belle sat down on her stool and pulled out the old style book card from the book.

Following her to the desk, Henry shuffled his feet uncomfortably as she recorded the name of the book and Henry's library card number (which she knew by heart at this point). The scratching of her pencil was overpowered by the increasing meows coming from Henry's grey and white orphan. When she announced, "All ready," and slid the book into his backpack, the boy hesitated before saying. "Grace was supposed to keep him for me…"

"Hmmm?" Belle questioned distracted as she zipped up his school bag.

"I can't take him home," He said quickly. The rest of the story poured out before the pretty librarian had a chance to cut him off this time. "Em- my mom- and I are staying with my grandparents and Mar-Snow-my grandma- is allergic. Besides my mom isn't the most patient toward pets. But we'll have our own place soon and I know I could convince her…anyway…Grace was supposed to keep the kitten until then, but when her dad came, he told her no. …Something about reminding him too much of the Cheshire Cat."

Belle snorted a little at that, no doubt that anything to disrupt Jefferson's home and routine would not be good for the intruder. "I'm sorry to hear that, Henry," She offered lamely. "But a small kitten like that will certainly be adopted quickly from the shelter and will definitely get the constant care that it will need for the first few weeks."

With the duck of his head and the little boy equivalent of "puppy dog eyes", Henry looked at Belle with the most dismayed expression he could muster. "Mrs. Gold, _you_ could keep him for me," He proposed carefully, stroking the tiny creature on the head to make it purr, just for good measure.

Sighing, Belle hated to break his heart, but she knew there was no way Rumpelstiltskin was going to allow this cat into the house on Dogwood Avenue to possibly mark any one of the dealmaker's precious treasures. Not to mention, that it would definitely assure the presence of the kitten's little master coming around to check on the furry creature as often as possible. Although, Rumpelstiltkin had always had a soft spot for Henry, she was unsure if his constant presence in their home would drag up issues about Baelfire that they needed to face _after_ Regina was dealt with.

"Henry," Belle laughed not unkindly "if you think Jefferson Hatter would be a bad caretaker for your little friend, it would pale in comparison to letting Cameron Gold find scratch marks on any of his furniture."

"Please, Belle," Henry pleaded, his gentle formality gone. "I'll do anything. I'll even make a deal with him. I _know_ I can convince my mom to let me keep him when we get our own place. It won't be for long. I can go to Mr. Gold myself! Archie has Pongo, so he can't do it and I don't have any more friends but Grace! Everyone remembers a lifetime of relationships but me! This little guy was meant to find me…he needs me like I need him."

Blue eyes widened in horror at the thought of Henry going to Rumpelstiltskin for a deal over this kitten. Not that she thought her lover would harm the boy in any way (she knew if a deal was struck it would be benign), but it would be enough for more fear and gossip if anyone in town found out…more sullied thoughts and covert looks. Belle wanted to fit into Storybrooke, wanted both of them to fit in. She could not allow Henry to make a deal with her True Love that would alienate them more. Biting her lip, she took in the pleading eyes of the child and knew what she would do before she even spoke. It was a terrible thing to feel alone. As a girl, she had had her books for comfort, she couldn't deny Henry this sense of belonging.

"How about if we put him back in one of the Community rooms," Belle suggested, gesturing to the closed door closest to her next to the circulation desk. "I'll help you care for him until you can find somewhere else for him to go…"

Henry had her around the waist before she had finished the sentence. "Oh!" he exclaimed. "Thank you SO much Mrs. Gold! You have NO idea what this means to me."

"Yes I do," She admitted quietly.


	3. Chapter 3

"Operation Norris," Henry called to Belle as he turned from laying a contented and sleeping kitten on the fluffy pillow. They were in Community Room 1 of the library arranging the supplies that Henry insisted he purchase with his saved allowance money. Belle could not believe that in less than 45 minutes, she had found the boy with a kitten, agreed to foster it, and prepared a place for it in the back room. Although, she did have to admit, it was probably the most exciting thing that had happened to her all week. She snorted at how pathetic that thought was.

"Huh?" She finally called to him from her office, one door over, where she was putting the milk and Pedialyte they had purchased (along with the eyedropper for feeding) in her small refrigerator.

"Operation Norris," He repeated as she appeared in the doorway of the Community Room. "Since we're keeping him a secret from everyone else, we have to have a code name."

Belle couldn't help but smile at his enthusiasm for the covert. She would try to remember to pull him some books on military strategy and campaigns at a later time. "Operation Norris," she said thoughtfully. "Is that what you've chosen to name him, Norris?"

Henry laughed and shook his head. "No, I still don't have a name for him, yet. Names are special. You should know better than anyone that names are powerful," he raised his eyebrows at her pointedly with the implication that as the wife of Rumpelstiltskin, she should know all the tricksters secrets as well. He continued, "Mrs. Norris is the cat from Harry Potter. It fit."

"Got it," Belle said with a quick nod. She hadn't gotten around to reading the series, but it was on the top of her "to read" list of modern books. Having so many new stories to discover excited her greatly. "Operation Norris it is, then." She looked at the sleeping creature nestled on the small pillow. "I hope he doesn't stray too far from the newspapers," She mused. Though she couldn't think of anything better than old copies of "The Storybrooke Mirror" (touting Mayor Mills' re-election no less) to be used as a make-shift litter box.

Belle did not like leaving the kitten alone in the library, but taking him home was out of the question and Henry had made her promise to keep the secret, as well. She was sure Rumpelstiltskin could care less, but she was honest and true and not about to lose Henry's confidence. Especially if Rumpelstiltskin decided to play the imp and make problems with her and Henry's arrangement. Belle had sensed that her lover's week had not been the most exciting either. She never knew when he would decide to make waves over the smallest insignificant things simply to break the tedium.

They had estimated the kitten to be about 3-4 weeks old, which meant he needed to be fed every 6-8 hours. Belle was going to have to return to the library around midnight for a feeding, but they agreed she could wait until she arrived in the morning to feed again. Sneaking out of the house at midnight was going to be tricky, to say the least,….but she had promised Henry. Hopefully tomorrow, the boy would return to tell her he had decided to take the kitten to the shelter, or that he had found someone else to foster him until the bedraggled creature could be taken home with him.

As Belle flicked off the light and closed the door, a voice from the front door startled them.

"Ah, Henry. Are you the reason I've been waiting in the car 10 minutes for Mrs. Gold to appear?"

"I-I was just-," Henry began to stammer under Mr. Gold's frank stare, but Belle rolled her eyes.

"Don't you believe him Henry," she said in a loud stage whisper. "I'll warrant that he was 10 minutes late anyway and hasn't been waiting in the car at all." Her suspicions were confirmed when Mr. Gold's pressed lips formed a slight smirk.

Belle looked at the clock on the wall, 6:10 it read. She was indeed 10 minutes behind closing up. She was just grateful that Rumpelstiltskin had not been on time today. "Okay," she said to the boy as she helped him on with his backpack, "Do you need a ride home?"

Taking a swift look at Mr. Gold, Henry ran past him with a barely uttered, "I'll walk." He did, however, turn in the doorway to give Belle a thumbs-up and a brilliant smile, before his feet hit the sidewalk outside and he headed toward his grandparent's home. She couldn't help but laugh inwardly at how efficiently the boy had gotten her to do this.

"I don't know why Emma insists on letting him run around unprotected," Rumpelstiltskin mused as he helped Belle on with her coat. "If Regina is going to make a move, that boy will be the first one she goes after."

Shrugging as she turned off the lights, Belle walked out into the chilly air. "Do you honestly think Regina would try to grab him on the street in front of everyone? There are a two dozen people that see him between here and home. I think he's safe enough. If she wants him, no one person alone will be able to stop her." She shuddered a bit as memories of her own abduction briefly flitted through her mind. "Besides, what sort of life will he have if he's locked away 24 hours a day? It isn't much better is it?" She raised her eyebrows pointedly. It was intended to remind Rumpelstiltskin of the tentative freedom he was giving her, despite his aching need to have her in his eyesight 24 hours a day.

As his beauty locked the library door, Rumpelstiltskin rubbed her back in acknowledgement of the conversation they had had not long after she had come back. He had protested her request of "running around town" (his words) alone, but in the end had to acknowledge that he no more wanted to see her wilt due to inactivity and over protectiveness than he wanted to see her hurt again at Regina's clutches. It was hard, but he was trying. Placing a kiss on her temple as he escorted her to the car, he finally admitted simply, "You're right my dear."


	4. Chapter 4

Belle sighed heavily as the pitter patter of rain began hitting the car windshield. The ominous black clouds rolling in didn't indicate that this was going to be a light sprinkle. Even in the dusk darkened sky, she could tell they were in for a storm. _Great, _She thought. _ Just what I need - to be running around in the rain at midnight._

She had planned to ride her bicycle back to the library, but as the rain began to beat harder, the beauty resigned herself to having to think of a new plan. The pink bicycle had been a small concession for asking Rumpelstiltskin to teach her to drive. She'd been disappointed when he bought the Schwin instead of handing her the keys to the car, but Belle had to admit that she enjoyed the wind in her hair on days she did take it into town. And, she thought with a smile, Rum had promised her if she could manage the bicycle and the traffic signals, he would eventually teach her to use the car. He never broke a deal.

Dragging her thoughts back to the issue at hand, Belle almost spilled Operation Norris to Rumpelstiltskin, but thought better of it. He definitely would not appreciate having to chauffer her to the library at midnight in the rain. She'd make do somehow and not break her promise to Henry. Belle realized they were home when the click of her door handle broke her from her thoughts. Ever the gentleman, Rum was holding the door for her, though he was getting soaked in the newly developed downpour. She held his offered coat gratefully over her head as they splashed up the walk to the front porch.

"Isn't it funny the things you miss?" She mused, as Rumpelstiltskin unlocked the front door, his cane hooked over one arm. "When I was locked away I could see the rain and it made my room damp and sticky, but I truly have missed the smell," she stuck her hand past the awning on the porch, "the feel."

"You're not going to like the feel you have if you catch a chill," Rumpelstiltskin quipped holding the door for her expectantly. He mostly tried to ignore the fact that she had been locked up for the last 30 years. He could not bring those emotions to the forefront with Regina still out there awaiting her due.

Belle tapped him playfully on the arm as she entered the foyer. "My mother always believed it was untrue that rain could make you sick. Though that did not stop her from calling me in from it." Happily, thinking of her mother did not make her sad. After the last 28 years, Belle was glad she could remember her mother at all.

"Yes. I'll just bet you were the last one out in the rain, too. Dancing barefoot in the mud, I'll wager. Probably toppled over before you made it back inside, as well."

This earned another teasing swat as Belle hung their coats near the door. She had stayed mercifully dry thanks to Rum's outer coat, though her shoes were soaked through. Kicking her heels off, she uttered a sharp, "AH-AH!" as Rumpelstiltskin walked toward the hallway. "Your shoes and socks please," Belle demanded pointing to the small puddles in his wake. "I would prefer not to have mud and water tracked through the house."

Rumpelstiltskin sat in a winged chair facing the bottom of the staircase and began to untie his shoes. Muttering the whole time about "former caretakers" and "daughters of military campaigners". Belle did not bat an eyelash as she held her hand out for the soaked socks and headed toward the kitchen and the attached laundry room.

"I was thinking of going out for dinner," Rum called to her as he slid out of his wet suit jacket and started up the stairs. "But I think that may be a bad idea."

"Then let dinner come to us," Belle returned. "I wouldn't mind trying pizza again." Her stomach growled as she thought of the doughy slices she'd had only once. Eating it with your hands was a plus. Watching the former Dark One tear into a slice with his hands, priceless.

"The phone number is on the refrigerator, order whatever you want, dear." Rumpelstiltskin instructed as he headed up to change.

Belle ran over her options for getting back to the library that night as she waited on the line to place the pizza order. It was too wet to bike or walk. She didn't have many friends in town yet, so she couldn't ask anyone for a ride. Although, even if she could, she had promised Henry utter secrecy for Operation Norris. Rumpelstiltskin found her still standing at the counter, the phone in its cradle, staring into space.

Creasing his brow, her lover approached her quietly, wrapping his arms around her from behind. Rumpelstiltskin kissed the downy hair at her temple and murmured, "I don't like to see a frown on that pretty face. You're worried about something."

"I'm not," Belle replied quietly, leaning back into him.

He made a small hum of disbelief before turning her to face him and looking her pointedly in the eyes. "You know that I will let no harm come to you, yes? I made you that promise before you remembered me," Rumpelstiltskin reminded her.

"I know," she said, giving him a squeeze. "It's nothing, really, Rum. I promise." She smiled as the doorbell rang signaling the arrival of the pizza. "Go on," Belle said pulling out of the embrace and gesturing toward the front door. "I know you want to scare the daylights out of the delivery boy."

Belle couldn't help but genuinely smile at the impish giggle he gave (purely for her benefit) as he headed toward the figure silhouetted in the stained glass.


	5. Chapter 5

As the historic grandfather clock in the foyer struck ten o'clock, Belle sighed heavily again noting that the rain was not letting up and a few stray lightning bolts had been added in for good measure.

"Planning on going somewhere?"

"What?! No!" Belle jumped at the sound of his voice. They were sprawled on the Victorian sofa in what she called the "living room". She: reading the same page in her book for the last hour and he: flipping the television between "Pawn Stars" and "Antiques Roadshow". Calming her voice a bit, Belle answered with a smile, "No, just antsy. I said earlier that I missed the smell and feel of rain, but it doesn't mean I'm any fonder of the storms."

Rumpelstiltskin gave her a sympathetic smile and opened his arms to her. As she snuggled closer gratefully, he switched the station back to the History Channel and "Pawn Stars". "Come now, dearie. If that simpleton Chumlee can't cheer you up, I'd wager you've been cursed without my knowing." He pressed a kiss to the top of her head and they settled in to see what the masses were trying to literally pawn off on someone else this week.

An hour later, she had to admit that the brief interlude of cuddling and television had eased her worries about sneaking out a bit, but it had not eased the storm outside at all. She had to formulate a plan and fast. Rumpelstiltskin turned off the television and entwined their fingers, pulling her to the stairs and switching off lights as they went. Once they were upstairs, Belle noticed his pants discarded on the floor from where he had changed out of his rain soaked suit and an idea sparked.

"Rum!" She scolded, a plan becoming more concrete. "You could have at least put them in the laundry room so they aren't soaking the carpet!" She picked his pants up and headed for the door. He caught her wrist, taken aback at her sudden enthusiasm for laundry.

"It really is no matter, love. Any damage has already been done, besides…it's just water. I'll take care of it in the morning." Rumpelstiltskin pulled back the covers and slid in resting against the headboard. "Come to bed," he said, his tone daring her to do anything but. Belle changed into her nightgown slowly, realizing now how no one ever bested him in the old world. She did buy herself a few moments to think by folding every piece of clothing she removed and neatly placing them on the chair in the corner. This earned an exaggerated eye roll from her lover.

Belle crawled into her side of the bed and gave him a small peck before he turned to click off the bedside lamp. The sound of the rain against the windows only heightened the beauty's tension. She could see by the clock on the mantle it was nearing 11:30 pm.

"I can hear you biting your lip," he offered in the dark. She could detect the smirk in his voice. "Well, go on then." Rumpelstiltskin nudged her. "I know I can't stop you when your mind is set…"

"Wh-what?" She stammered turning towards him in the dark. How had she given it away? He was just going to let her go out into the rain without even offering-

"I know it's killing you that my trousers are soaking through that precious carpet I ordered you last month," he continued. "Go ahead and take them down. I'll keep your side warm."

Belle could have kissed him for his ignorance. "Oh, yes, yes of course. I'll just be a minute….though I might put in some laundry while I'm down there." There, that ought to keep him from wondering if she took a little too long.

"Don't forget, no mixing colors and whites, dear. And my suits absolutely do NOT get laundered at home." Her lover sounded stern, but she knew he was teasing her over the first lessons he gave her regarding the washing machine and dryer. It had taken more than one demonstration….

"Got it," she said, too focused on getting out the door to tease back. Padding down the stairs, Belle began turning out his trouser pockets, but found nothing save for the wrapper to a butterscotch candy.

The clever brunette had realized some hours ago, that the only way she was going to make back to the library was to drive there. Thankfully, Rumpelstiltskin had parked on the street, so the engine starting up shouldn't waken him (not to mention she would not have to navigate the driveway). That was IF she could waste enough time for him to go to sleep before she left…or if she was quiet enough sneaking out. First order of business, however, was to find his keys….and they were NOT in his trouser pockets.

She had not lied to him completely. Belle _did_ take the soaking pants to the laundry room and hung them with the other clothes destined for the dry cleaner. And she _did_ start a small load of laundry. Tiptoeing back to the foyer, she found the outercoat he had wrapped protectively around her earlier and checked those pockets as well. Nothing.

"Damn," Belle muttered, leaning her head against the cool colored glass of the front door. She did another round of the downstairs, checking end tables and counters, but it was becoming obvious that he probably had removed his keys in the bedroom and laid them on the dresser.

Creeping back upstairs, she prayed Rum was asleep and she could make this quick. Belle didn't dare turn on the hall light to give her any illumination, she could navigate in the dark well enough. As she entered the open doorway, she was grateful for the plush area rug she had insisted he purchase for their bedroom.

"_You might not mind chilled feet on cold floors in the morning, "She had told him, "But I do…"_

Feeling her way to the dresser, the pale moonlight (magnified by reflecting in the mirror) lit the area enough for her to make out the trinkets on the surface. Coins and his wallet told her that he _had_ indeed emptied his pockets here, but where were the sodding keys?!

The _click_ of the bedside lamp made her jump as Belle turned toward the bed.

"Looking for these, love?" Rumpelstiltskin asked as he held up the keys, jingling in his hand as they swayed.


	6. Chapter 6

Belle stared at the keys in his fingers and tried to act nonchalant. "What? No! I was-" The words died on her lips.

Rumpelstiltskin tried to keep his face neutral as he let her flounder for whatever it was she was formulating in her mind to tell him. She surprised him with the truth. Belle was surprisingly wonderful that way.

"Yes. Yes, I was looking for the keys," Belle said looking him directly in the eyes. "But it isn't what you think!" She added quickly.

He had to admit to himself he was proud of his girl, brave thing that she was. He knew many others would be quaking in their boots at the thought of trying to trick the Dark One. "Oh?" Her lover tilted his head raising his eyebrows. "And what exactly _do_ I think, love?" He asked still trying to suppress a smile. Rumpelstiltskin wasn't sure how long he could keep her in suspense, but he could never resist toying with others, even if they were his fetching Belle.

Blinking at him, she shrugged, "I guess you think I'm going out to meet someone." She added quickly, "But I'm not! Not like _that_, I mean."

"Oh, no…" Rumpelstiltskin chuckled. "I think you would be hard pressed to find anyone that would meet you for a tryst, when you are so obviously taken." He let the implication of what he would do to _anyone_ who tried to lure her away from him hang in the air between them.

"Well," Belle huffed growing tired of him obviously teasing her. "Like I said, it's not like that. I love you and I don't break deals."

"Enough," her lover sighed. "My love, I know there is nothing torrid going on. I am as assured of your fidelity, as I hope you are of mine." Rumpelstiltskin patted the mattress for her to sit. "You aren't in any sort of trouble are you?" He asked slightly concerned. He didn't need to imply what he would do to someone who might hurt her. Rumpelstiltskin had told her all of the possibilities that were in store for Regina. And they often avoided the issue with her father, but the evidence of his rage was there.

Positioning herself in the crook of his arm against the headboard, her tinkling laughter reassured him of any danger. "No. I told you. Nothing like that," Belle repeated. "It's just I made a slight promise and I also promised to keep it secret. I don't break promises either."

"No you don't, love, but, I don't like secrets," Rumpelstiltskin stated bluntly.

"Oh, I hardly think this one will be of any consequence," She began. "Henry-" Belle didn't even get half of the sentence out before he interrupted.

"Yes, I should have known the little princeling had something to do with this. Maybe I should be jealous after all, the way he moons over you." His voice was hardly menacing, however.

Elbowing him in the ribs, the beauty continued, "Henry rescued a kitten today. I told him he could keep it at the library until he found somewhere for it. He's hoping that Emma will let him keep it, but Snow is allergic…so he has to wait until she gets her own place. It's a tiny thing, Rum and needs to be fed every 8 hours or so. I promised to help and I promised to keep it a secret."

Belle could feel his chest rumbling before the laughter even started. Offended as she was when he broke out in full fledged amusement as her expense, she had to admit it had been pretty foolish of her to keep such a silly secret. Rumpelstiltskin was many things, but he had been a father before all of them. He would not hurt Henry, not intentionally anyway.

"Well we can't let you break a promise," he said simply. Climbing out of bed and throwing on the only pair of jeans he owned and a flannel shirt Rumpelstiltskin made idle conversation until Belle was re-dressed. "So, I assume that this silly plan the two of you cooked up has a codename?"

Belle smiled over her shoulder as she buttoned her shirt. "Yes, but it is on a need to know basis. And since you're not officially part of Operation Norris-" She winked mischievously, "Oops."

Rumpelstiltskin rolled his eyes, "Norris? As in the martial artist? I never saw Henry as the type."

Shaking her head, Belle tilted it in curiosity, "Who? This is named after a cat in Harry Potter."

Again her lover had a laugh, "Of course." He swatted her playfully on the bottom to usher her out of the bedroom and down the stairs. "Come on now, Dearie, we wouldn't want to keep little - what was this creature's name again."

Shrugging on her coat and slipping on a pair of flats by the door, Belle answered, "He doesn't have one yet."

Rumpelstiltskin couldn't keep his eyes from rolling. "A no name orphan living in the library. A sadder tale I have never heard." He opened the front door for her and popped the umbrella up once they were on the front porch. Before he could usher her out to the car, Belle stood on her tiptoes and placed a kiss on his cheek.

"You're wonderful sometimes," She said with a teasing grin.

"Don't let it get around," He replied as they walked down the sidewalk. Rumpelstiltskin pressed another kiss to her lips as she settled in the front seat before closing the passenger side door and going around to the driver's seat.

As he started the car he shook his head, "Were you really planning to try to drive…for the first time…in the rain…just for this cat?"

Belle shook her head, "Not for the cat, Rum. For Henry…I think-I think he's a little lonely and really needs this."

Rumpelstiltskin didn't reply right away, but as they rounded the corner in front of the library he swore softly. Belle's head flew up to try to make out what had caused the slight outburst through the sheets of rain.

As they pulled to the curb, the beauty could have sworn herself. Standing by the library doors were Henry and a less than pleased looking Emma Swan.


	7. Chapter 7

"What's _he_ doing here…?" Emma and Henry both said at the same time as Belle stepped under the awning of the library and Mr. Gold came around from the driver's side.

Before Belle could answer, however, Mr. Gold put a protective hand on the small of her back and quipped, "Well it _is_ my car."

"Looks like we both let the cat out of the bag," Belle remarked to Henry as she walked up to unlock the library door.

"Yeah, I forgot about my mom's "superpower"," Henry mumbled as he followed her in.

Behind them, Emma and Mr. Gold were doing their best to be civil. It could be a challenge on the best of days, not to mention at midnight in the pouring rain. The savior wasn't above being humbled, though, especially when she knew Henry was in the wrong. "Sorry my kid dragged your wife out into this, Gold."

He waved one hand dismissively, the other on his cane. "I had a young boy once, Miss Swan," Mr. Gold admitted, possibly for the first time to Emma. "He was always bringing in creatures of all kinds and woe upon the parent who tried to put the rescued lizard or frog back out on its tiny arse."

Emma snickered a little at that as they stepped into the library. Belle had turned on the front lights only and it reminded the blonde of the last time she had been here: trying so desperately to save the boy who was now hopping impatiently from foot to foot waiting for the brunette librarian to open the door to Community Room 1.

The tiny mewls that were barely audible when stepping across the threshold of the library were definitely amplified into unhappy yowls as the door swung open. Belle allowed Henry to step inside to the kitten while she walked behind the circulation counter to open her office and retrieve the milk and eyedropper for feeding.

"It's not endearing itself to me," Emma noted as she stepped inside the community room and propped up against a wall with her shoulder." She watched Henry, pull the kitten close and nuzzle its nose.

"He." Her son corrected matter-of-factly. "It's a boy."

Belle laughed as she slid past Rumpelstiltskin leaning in the doorway, himself watching the scene between the kitten, Henry and Emma. "That's why he's so upset," the beauty quipped. "Have you ever conversed with a male who hasn't gotten his supper on time?" She lowered herself to the floor next to Henry and his unhappy orphan cooing, "It's alright, little one, your meal on the way."

"You'll want to heat that up slightly," Mr. Gold remarked from the door. Three heads turned in his direction, having all but forgotten he was even there. He stepped in and took the bottle of milk from Belle. She looked at him with amusement written on her features. "I told you…I've had to nurse my share of orphaned creatures." As Mr. Gold stepped into office one door over and placed the milk in the microwave for a few seconds, Emma, Henry, and Belle exchanged looks of surprise.

"This may have been worth the trip in the rain," Emma said to no one in particular.

When Mr. Gold returned with the warmed milk, he passed it off to Belle who filled the eye dropper. The kitten squirmed in Henry's arms until the first few drops of milk touched its tongue. Instinct won out and it began to lap in earnest as the first eyedropper full of sustenance was drained.

Emma had to admit that she hadn't seen Henry this happy in weeks. She had told him on the way over that the kitten would have to go to the shelter in the morning, but perhaps the shelter would foster it until they could get their own place. It was obvious that her son had needed something to occupy him for some time now. She couldn't help that everyone was so busy in the aftermath of the curse and Henry (now that he wasn't the only believer) was often pushed aside for "adult conversations". It had to be frustrating for him, not to mention lonely.

"There we are," Belle crooned scratching the kitten's head as she rose when the feeding was done. "All good until morning." The mewling and yowling had been replaced by a steady purr, the sure sign of a warm and fully belly. She shared a slight smile with her lover as she passed him to return the milk to her office refrigerator and lock the door. When she returned, the beauty found Henry chattering excitedly to Emma about all of his newfound pet's virtues as he placed it back on the soft pillow. Sleep came fast and hard to the small feline now that it was sated.

"He hasn't scratched or bitten or anything," Henry argued. "You can ask, Mrs. Gold."

Belle met Emma's eyes timidly. She was rather intimidated by the woman. Not scared exactly, just wanting so much for everyone's acceptance. "That's right," Belle agreed. "He seems to be rather sweet natured." She looked to Henry for approval. He beamed.

"Look, kid, I said I'd think about it, but either way, we can't expect Mrs. Gold to come here every night to feed him. We'll take him to the shelter and see what we can do from there." Emma headed toward the front door of the library and turned before exiting to wait for the others as Belle locked up the community room and headed to turn out the lights. "By the way, I never heard that apology." Emma added pointedly.

Looking suitably chastised, Henry, crestfallen as he was, said softly, "Mrs. Gold, I'm sorry I asked you to come out so late." He was as surprised as Belle when Mr. Gold accepted the apology.

"It's no matter, Henry. As a matter of fact, I think this may be the perfect opportunity to strike a deal." Mr. Gold stood blocked the door before they could exit. Belle and Emma both looked at him with a mix of horror and confusion. "You know, lad, Mrs. Gold is new here. She gets a little lonely, too, when I have to work late or whatnot. If she fostered your little orphan, at our home, perhaps you and your mother would be inclined to visit her and the little furball…until you procure your own apartment and could take on the little mite yourself…"

At that moment, Belle could have kissed him, _very _unchastely, for the kindness he was doing her. She knew this had nothing to do with the kitten for Rumpelstiltskin, not even for Henry. She realized that her lover knew that if she and Emma became closer, the town would follow. Belle settled with a small peck to his cheek, her eyes shining with love for the goodness she (and maybe only she) knew he possessed. Rumpelstiltskin quirked his mouth at her, knowing that later he was going to be rewarded indeed for this selfless act.

Henry could barely contain his excitement as he turned to Emma in expectation. The savior looked between the three of them with a raised eyebrow, but finally gave a shrug and a nod. Henry almost _did_ tackle Mr. Gold as he ran over with an outstretched hand.

"The deal is struck." Rumpelstiltskin said as he took the boy's hand in his own for a firm shake.


	8. Epilogue

**Epilogue:**

3 weeks later, Rumpelstiltskin came in the door to the coral house on Dogwood Avenue to laughter from the kitchen. He hung his coat in the foyer and made his way back to the sunny room from where the sound was emanating. Standing in the doorway silently, the pawn broker smiled watching the scene.

Belle was covered in flour from her pretty little head to her pretty little bare feet. She was flanked on either side by Henry and Grace Hatter, who were plopping cookie dough on a baking sheet with their hands. Every once in a while a small pinch of flour would go flying from one of them to the other and the giggles would start again.

The last three weeks had been wonderful for his beloved beauty. It was true that Henry and Grace visited the house (and the kitten) more than adult company, but Emma had also been for dinner at least once, and had invited Belle out to a "girls' night" with Snow and Red twice. He couldn't have gotten a better bargain for a deal with the princeling. His Belle's happiness and slow acceptance by Storybrooke for a few cat hairs left on his trouser legs. Yes, he definitely got the lion's share of this agreement. It was the kitten that finally gave his presence in the doorway away to the others.

Three heads turned from the counter to the small meowing sound, to see the, now growing, kitten rubbing his little black nose lovingly against Mr. Gold's cane. Another round of giggles ensued.

"Well?" Belle asked cheerfully as she rubbed her hands on the apron that had not protected much of her from the flour. "How did it go?"

"Did you find anything?" Henry chirped.

"I think you can ask her yourself," Mr. Gold returned as the sound of Emma's VW pulling up reached them. Moments later she sauntered into the kitchen and plopped down in a chair in the breakfast nook. Henry gave her all of 5 seconds before demanding, "Well?!"

Emma shrugged, "It didn't go quite as planned…" She examined her nails as if they were the most important thing in the world. "We're not going to be moving any time soon."

"Oh," Henry managed, as Belle put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

Emma couldn't keep up the façade for long she grinned (as much as she could) and let the news spill with a small look to Mr. Gold. "Actually, Snow and James have found a house. Mr. Gold has graciously allowed me to take over Snow's lease on the apartment. So, in two weeks…I think we should have a place ready for-" she came up short. She didn't know the damned cat's name.

Henry smiled. He knew that Emma was trying to remember the kitten's name in vain, because he hadn't named him, yet. "Spindle," he said interrupting her and shooting a shy look to Mr. Gold. "His name is Spindle."

_Author's Note: Thank you SO much for your encouragement and kind reviews. I really enjoyed writing this little fluff. I may write another soon, but it definitely won't be as fluffy. However, I probably would keep it rated K+ or T, to keep with what could be actually shown on TV. THANKS!_


End file.
